


Faded World

by BlairFagin



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill to this prompt: Bayverse is a thin, dissolving universe stuffed with entrapped souls that are slowly going mad. Megatron tries to get everyone to die in order to allow everyone to escape that universe. He keeps coming back to try and save his brother. He keeps failing. And he is only sane enough to remember all his reasons for trying when he is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded World

He didn’t know when his mind had begun to slip away. Maybe some time when he and his brother had first started arguing? What were they even fighting about? Conquest? Love? He didn’t know. All he knew was that they were suddenly fighting, suddenly sworn enemies. 

Maybe the rift between them was a good thing, it lead to his first death after all. He’d been struck in the middle of the battlefield, right between the optics by a sniper. He’d been dead for ten minutes, but that was enough, he had escaped. 

The world beyond their universe was so wide, so quiet, a type of serenity that only death could bring. Then he’d saw it, his universe thin and brittle, shrinking and enclosing like a snare around the minds of those who lived there. It was what had inflamed his mind and the mind of his brother. Oh, his poor brother. He’d been so gentle as a child, following him around like he was lost, clinging to his side and staring up at him with those soft blue optics. When had they grown so hard, so cruel? When had his brother lost his mind? When Megatron had? No, when they all had.

Without the dying universe strangling his mind he could see the tragedy clearly. Everyone was slowly going insane, the base personalities were there, but the logic was warped and their actions were laced with unclear desperation. Not a single creature in the universe, from the mighty Cybertronian to the tiny human, acted the way it was supposed to. Instead they flailed about without logic and coordination. It was a universe drenched in chaos. 

He needed to help them! But how? Then it dawned on him, that he was free and they were not, because he was dead. Each and every living creature in the universe needed to die.

So he returned, clawed his way back to life and the snare once more entrapped him. The logic and reason faded as the insanity returned, but his original goal remained. He needed to kill every last one of them. Freedom was the right of all sentient beings, and that freedom was death.


End file.
